


MistleFoe

by Julianna4121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Dean likes it rough just saying, Dean teaching Castiel to fight, Established Relationship, Fighting, Holidays, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Hunter Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Pointless fluff, Teasing, sam ate all the fudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julianna4121/pseuds/Julianna4121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas bet doesn't go as planned. </p><p>(Title idea from tumblr post.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	MistleFoe

**Author's Note:**

> http://edens-blog.tumblr.com/post/134930895369/fun-christmas-idea
> 
> Link to post where I got the idea of MistleFoe from :) the rest was just me being shameless.....

"No, no, no. No!" 

"Don't you think you're being a bit unreasonable, Dean?" 

"Yeah, come on Dean, it's not as bad as you make it seem. It's just mistletoe." 

"I already told you that you don't have any more say in Christmas things because you ate the last of the fudge!" Dean raised his voice, pointing a finger at Sam. 

Sam put his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fight it out yourselves." He surrendered, giving Castiel a shrug on his way out of the kitchen. 

Castiel looked from the retreating Sam back to Dean who didn't look as grumpy anymore. "What is it? Why are you making that face?"

Dean smiled. "Because I have an idea." 

Two hours and a handful of craft supplies later, Dean was proudly holding up the creation he dubbed 'The MistleFoe.'

"This is your rendition of the mistletoe tradition?" Cas asked, amused at the crudely put together relic. 

"It's basically the same except instead of kissing when you stand under it with someone, you fight. Way cooler." Dean explained.

They both stood on either side of the trashed table. Boxes of glitter, ribbon, and various other decorative things were strewn across the top. There were a couple abandoned earlier models laying around too. 

"I do not wish to fight you, Dean." 

"Aw come on! When's the last time the two of us got sweaty and sore in the non-fun way?" Dean pressed with a gleeful expression.

Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. "Do you actually want me to answer that?" 

"I want you to fight me."

"No." Castiel crossed his arms and stood up straighter. 

Dean came around the table and stopped just in front of Castiel's face. "Fight me." He raised one eyebrow to match his smirk. "At least let me show you some new moves?" 

Castiel thought for a second. "Okay, I'll fight with you on one condition."

Dean glanced down at Castiel's lips as he talked. "Yes?" 

"If I learn the moves well, then we get to put the mistletoe up. If I can't grasp them at all, we'll keep the MistleFoe in the doorway." 

"Deal." Dean was immediately shoved away as soon as he said it. "Oh, no warning? Alright, let's do this." He laughed, regaining his balance quickly.

Castiel backed out through the doorway, went across the hallway and into the spacious media room they had made. 

When Dean rounded the corner into the room, he was met with a low lighted silhouette of Castiel removing his coat.  
Dean mirrored, shedding his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. 

"No cheap shots, you hear? Wouldn't do neither of us any good." Dean squinted at Castiel in good humor. 

Castiel began loosening his tie. When he started unbuttoning his shirt, Dean was confused. 

"Is it not a customary process to remove one's shirt when fighting one on one?" Castiel asked, tilting his head. 

Dean breathed in deeply watching Castiel finish undoing the buttons, leaving his shirt hanging open. It exposed his toned chest and abdomen, with just a bit of a happy trail peaking out from the tops of his pants. 

"Um, yeah I guess. Go ahead." Dean stuttered. 

Castiel slipped his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it on the nearby couch. Dean noticed how much more muscle tone Cas had put on since losing his grace and becoming a hunter. He was still lean but obviously thicker than before, especially his arms. Dean was very excited to teach Cas some new moves. 

Dean cleared his throat. "Okay. We haven't really ever covered hand to hand combat so we'll start with some blocks." 

Castiel came closer to be a proper distance away. "I'm ready." He said. 

Dean was distracted for a moment over how hot Cas looked. They had both already kicked off their shoes so Castiel was standing in his slacks and dress socks looking absolutely god damn fuckable. 

"The first block is a simple one, An inside block. So I'm gonna swing a punch at yah, alright?" Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and positioned his arm to be bent at the elbow and tense. "When I get close, use your arm to push my forearm away." 

Castiel nodded. "Okay, let's start." 

Dean slowly swung his fist towards Castiel. So slowly that Cas sighed dramatically when he successfully blocked it. 

"Do it like you mean it. I've been hurt worse." He teased.

Dean wasn't one for being gentle on a capable opponent, so he obliged. This time he moved his body to the side to confuse Cas and swung again. Castiel blocked it barely and had to take a step back to avoid getting hit. 

Castiel took a deep breath and hardened his stance. Dean had to bite back a smile at the determination on Castiel's face. He didn't even care about the mistletoe thing anymore. This was shaping up to be the most fun he had had all week. 

"I'm gonna try to hit you again and this time I want you to grab my wrist and pull my arm towards the ground. My momentum should help you with this one." 

They got back into position. Dean simply swung and as expected, Cas caught his wrist before it could make contact and tugged at a downward angle. It worked, Dean's momentum did push him into the move, but it worked a little too well. 

Dean went full force into Castiel knocking them both over onto the floor. Dean landed on top of Castiel and after the shock wore off he couldn't stop laughing,

"Uh...I probably should have mentioned that you need to shift to the side for that move." Dean chuckled. He put his weight into his arms so he wouldn't crush Castiel but didn't get off. 

"Yeah, that was probably important." Castiel groaned breathless from getting the wind knocked out of him. 

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked. Before getting an answer he started to nuzzle at Castiel's jaw. He trapped Castiel's hands in his own and slid them to be above his messy head of hair. 

Using one hand to secure Castiel's, Dean then moved his other hand to be right above the clasp to Castiel's slacks. He trailed his fingers back and forth along the skin there causing Castiel to begin to pant for an entirely new reason. 

"Would this be your way of tending to my wounds?" Cas quipped. 

"That depends...is it making you feel better?" Dean asked in a deep voice with his face still in Castiel's neck. 

Castiel wiggled out of his grasp and wobbily stood back up. "Yes, all better! Now back to the training?" He asked expectantly. Castiel really wanted to put that mistletoe up and he wasn't going to take Dean's bait.

Dean also stood while rubbing the back of his neck. "My turn to block now." He said, pursing his lips. 

They got back into their positions. Dean smiled mischievously and took his shirt off too. The look on Castiel's face was worth it. 

"W-what are you doing?" 

"Making it easier to move my arms. I've seen your right hook, so I'll just give you some pointers. Thumb outside fist and try not to hit directly with your knuckles." Dean said nonchalantly. 

Castiel had to drag his eyes off Dean's bare chest in order to make eye contact to nod his understanding. 

They practiced for forty five minutes, going back and forth between blocking and punching. Castiel's arms were getting sore and both of them were glistening with sweat. Dean was extremely impressed with Castiel. He blocked well and when he couldn't, he took the blow like a pro. Dean realized there was no way to win the bet but then again, from the moment Cas took off his shirt, Dean lost interest in keeping up his macho man tirade. 

Castiel wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. "I'm good. Go again." He reassured. 

Dean smiled softly. "You go. I'll block." 

Castiel straightened his stance and cocked his arm back. On his swing, Dean blocked successfully as always but he used the motion to knock Cas off balance so he could move to be behind him. He stood pressed up against Castiel with his arms wrapped around his torso loosely. 

"You winchesters just don't know when to throw in the towel, do you?" Castiel laughed quietly. 

"Hey! You're a Winchester too!" Dean teased with his chin resting on Castiel's shoulder. 

Cas spun around out of Dean's hold and ended up behind him, twisting dean's arm up his back. Dean gasped and then moaned at the quick move. 

"You're right." Castiel whispered into his ear. "And I do believe I have a prize to collect on." 

Dean breathed heavily. "You can hang the mistletoe. You won fair and square." 

"Hmm the mistletoe, I almost forgot. I'll do that tomorrow. I was thinking a different prize for tonight..." 

Castiel freed Dean and he turned to be face to face. Dean slid his hand to the back of Castiel's neck and leaned down to kiss him. He bit his lip hard, he was a Winchester after all and he didn't take defeat easily. 

Cas dig his nails into Dean's back in return. Lightly scraping them along his spine. They broke apart after a moment. 

"What are the chances that Sam will come in to this room?" 

"Minimal. He has no need to come in here ever since he got his own tv." Cas answered, having moved to be kissing Dean's collarbone. 

Dean eyed the giant sam-size couch. "Well. Who am I to deny you your prize?" 

They actually giggled, falling into the couch in a mess of arms and legs.


End file.
